Merry Christmas Love
by Raksha Souza
Summary: A Christmas FLUFF! OF CHLEREK! LOVING! PUPPY, RING AND WELL MORE CHLEREK! It's Christmas morning and Chloe wakes up to find Derek gone again and after 5 months of waking up to him gone and going to sleep before he's home she really misses him.


Merry Christmas Love

**A/N-**

**Daniel: This is for Lani, Po, Roxy and Bookworm!**

**Cole: ENJOY!**

**Lucinda: MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Me: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Daniel: I hate Christmas**

**Lucinda&Cole: SCROOGE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I woke up and I looked over at my sleeping girlfriend Chloe. Her long now blonde hair was spread over her pillow her back firm against my chest sleeping deeply. God how I loved this woman she was gorgeous her bright blue ocean eyes were hidden by her eye lids her eyelashes making soft shadows on our bed. Our bed that was never going to get old Chloe and I were forever at least that's how it was for me and that's what led me to today's surprise. I unlatched my arms from around her and pushed myself away instantly she began to shiver turning around she subconsciously reached out for me. I pushed my pillow towards her and she grabbed it on impulse curling up with her head on it and her legs wrapped around it breathing deeply though her nose and sighing. She smelled it! Holding in my laughter I walked out of our room focusing on today Christmas I pulled the engagement ring I'd bought from our 'broken' heating vent it wasn't very big or flashy like Tori wanted me to get. The one I choose was a simple gold band with a small clear cut diamond with a smaller emerald and sapphire on either side on the inside of the band was Simon's nickname for Chloe and I our couple name. Chlerek. Quickly I grabbed the note pad off the fridge Chloe had it there so she could write me notes at night when I came home late and she was asleep (she knew that was the first place I went when I got home) I wrote a note for Chloe before slipping the ring into my coat pocket and walking out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I woke up looking to my left I saw Derek was gone. Why? I had no clue Was I furious? Yes because after 5 months of going to sleep when he's not home and waking up to find him gone only a pile of dirty clothes and pajamas proving to me that he even came home the night before. I had looked forward to this last night we'd gone to sleep together very late actually ****wink wink nudge nudge**** and I'd curled up with him only to wake and find gone as usual. I slowly lifted myself out of bed pulling on a spare night gown I walked across the bedroom floor clothes were strewn everywhere I picked up my favorite blue night gown with the lace to find that Derek had ripped it in half in the rush from last night. Five months we hadn't done anything together we saw hide nor hair of one and other sometimes he woke me up because he missed my eyes terribly,

"Derek!" I complained walking down the stairs expecting to see him there making me breakfast instead I found one of his predictable notes,

_Dearest Chloe,_

_Merry Christmas love I am terribly sorry I am not there for you to wake up too but worked called me in (I couldn't get the day off) and with the manager spot still open hours are a must._

_Love You Forever,_

_Derek_

_I'm sorry I know you were looking forwards to waking up with me there ;p next year my love I am truly yours forever._

I sighed this was predictable of Derek grabbing the bacon I cooked it up in a pan taking a bite I ran to the toilet the smell made me nauseous and I vomited grabbing my cell from the counter top in the kitchen I spoke into it,

"Tori," the phone rang up her number,

"Hey Chloe!" She sounded excited and as the years went by Tori became like another sister to me,

"Hey can you help me cook Christmas dinner I'm not feeling so fine,

"What about Derek?" was her first question,

"He left me," she gasped, "for work."

"Oh. That doshbag," I sighed, "I'll be right over." With that she hung up true to her word though Tori showed up with her boyfriend of ten months Jake two minutes later it helped to be about five houses down from Derek and I though,

"Hey Tori in the kitchen!" I called at her and she walked in followed by Jake. Jake is a shaman and an extremely strong one at that,

"I'm here and so is Jake!" she told me and I smiled weakly, "have you told him?" She asked me sliding my cook book out from under my hands. Yes cook book I had learned to cook with all the free time on my hands,

"No,"

"You have to tell him Chloe he'll be delighted and happy," I smiled at the thought of Derek's lit up face to hear that I was pregnant with his child,

"What if he doesn't want it though?" I asked and she frowned, "I want to keep him."

"Then I'll help you," I smiled and she hugged me, "what are sisters for."

We were cooking for five hours straight and I took a break to clean up the house which wasn't hard at all Derek kept everything in their right spots and even went around after me to make sure I'd gotten everything correct,

"Where do the dishes go?" Jake asked me and I smiled at him through the archway that connected the dining room to the kitchen where he was,

"Leave them in the drying rack Derek likes everything perfect he can do it when he gets back!" I called back and I heard Jake sigh,

"Alright then." I ran up to my room cleaning up Derek's clothes and setting out a nice black long sleeve and black slacks for Derek,

"Chloe!" Tori called up and I threw Derek's clothing from yesterday down the hamper, "oh Chloe I have your Christmas dress!" I smiled brightly as Tori walked in with the dress I'd ordered online for this special event it was a short dress with frills on the bottom an emerald green and I matched the dress with a pair of knee high red stalking's very Christmassy. I changed quickly curling my blonde hair to perfection and walked out to find Derek's clothes gone running down stairs I found Kit on the couch reading a book,

"Hey Kit is Derek home yet?" I asked and he looked up amused,

"No, I don't believe so." I sighed and nodded turning to go check on the food, "nice outfit Chloe!" He called after me and I blushed slightly not that he could see. I just began to set the table when the doorbell rang,

"Jake can you carve the turkey and Tori can you and Simon set the table?" I asked I heard a few hesitant replies but having Derek as your boyfriend was always a good thing no one dared to say no to you. I opened the door to see…..a puppy? He was just a young little guy extremely fluffy with light chocolate brown markings on him, "hey puppy where's your owner?" I asked and a deep familiar voice rumbled,

"You are." I looked up into Derek's emerald green eyes and I saw him look me over once, twice three times before swallowing, "you you look amazing." He managed out and I blushed,

"Oh really this," I twirled, "it's nothing."

"It's not nothing," he told me pulling me in and running his hands down the dress he kissed me,

"So it's my puppy?" I asked and Derek smirked,

"Merry Christmas," he told me and I smiled,

"Awe look!" I pointed to where the puppy was sitting his eyes wide and watching us, "hey there puppy aren't you a cutie." He barked before running into the room Derek's face was surprised and he took off after him laughing I closed the door and ran to catch up so I could help.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I ran after the puppy and Chloe after me we ran after it up the stairs and down the hall where we persisted on loosing it. She didn't understand though her ring was on that pups collar,

"Here puppy!" I called walking into our bedroom Chloe rolled her eyes at me and checked the room,

"Office," she whispered and I turned to see the puppy in my office,

"Quiet," I whispered and she nodded sneaking into the office with me the puppy ran off into another room,

"Derek?" I looked down at Chloe and sighed,

"Yes?" I asked and Chloe smiled,

"I have some news," I gestured for her to continue and she stared at me eyes wide and fear radiating off of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

"I'm 3 weeks pregnant." I blurted out and Derek froze right on spot he didn't move or say a word he was completely silent, "Chaser!" I yelled lunging at the puppy and catching him,

"Chaser?" Derek asked and I shrugged he grabbed the puppy out of my outstretched arms and pulled me into his side,

"Derek?" I asked and looked up at him,

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly and I frowned looking away,

"I'm keeping the baby," I told him and I felt his fingers on my chin as he turned my face to him he looked down at me eyes full of love,

"Of course _we_ are," he amplified the we and I smiled,

"What took you so long?" I asked and he bent closer to me,

"I didn't want to wake up from this dream," he whispered teasingly and I kissed him,

"Can I hold Chaser?" I asked and he grinned handing over the puppy I started to pet him when something gold on his collar flashed reaching down for it I found out it was a ring looking up at Derek he smiled,

"Will you marry me?" he asked and I nodded eagerly,

"Yes!" I squealed jumping on him and hugging him and Chaser as Derek got the ring of his collar Derek got it off quickly and I sucked in a breath at the look of it,

"I engraved Chlerek on the inside," he told me and I tried to hold in my laughter but it didn't work,

"Thank you,"

"Don't thank me just marry me," he winked and I grinned back.

****AFTER EVERYONE IS GONE****

I'd finally finished the dishes wandering into the living room I found all the lights out and a flickering candle walking closer I saw a note propped up onto it I grabbed the note and quickly opened it.

_Did you know: That I would go to the ends of the earth for you? Well I would._

That's all the note said I smiled and looked around the room for Derek instead I found a small trail of tulips leading to the hall. In the hall the flowers lead me to another note,

_Did you know: That werewolves have mates? Well they do and your mine. Forever._

I laughed Derek had told me that exact line 4 years ago right after he found out about it from his father following the now tiger lilies I made it half way up the stairs to find guess what another note,

_I wonder if you knew that I always wanted to be a father. But only a father to__ our kids._

I smiled and followed the daisies to my next note at the top of the stairs,

_I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Yes those are some cheesy words but aren't all guys cheesy when it comes to true love? Maybe, maybe not either way you're still the one I love._

I almost ran down the hallway of lavender flowers to get to Derek and I's room where I was sure he was waiting just before I entered the room I grabbed a note off the door,

_You are my sun, my rain my life. You live I live. You breath I breath, but most of all if you die I die with you for no life of mine would ever be complete without you in it. My life would be empty it would have no meaning, no light and no happiness. For you bring light, meaning and everything about joy into my world by just living yours. If you left me because you wanted/needed to I would let you go for if you love someone you let her/him go and if she/he never returns to you she/he was never yours to begin with but if she/he comes back it was always meant to be. But I never had that problem because by the times I was in love with you you'd already chosen me you surprise and amaze me so often Chloe you have no idea._

I was crying by the times I opened the door of Derek and I's bedroom to find red and black rose petals and flowers everywhere. Derek had seriously planned this out and on the bed was another freaking NOTE!

_Did you ever wonder what life would be like without someone you love in it? I can't imagine what my life would be without you babe. I can't help but think I would always be waiting for you that some part of me was missing but I wouldn't know what. I will always be here for you I don't know how it feels to hear someone you love had died but I know you do but imagining myself getting that news about you would break my heart. Everyday I wish I could tell you that you could call your father but I know you wouldn't unless you knew it was safe for everyone. You put everyone before you that's why for tonight it's all about you._

"Hey sexy," I jumped and turned to see Derek leaning on the doorframe only a towel wrapped around his waist his hair still wet from his previous shower,

"How did you do this?" I asked waving the papers around and Derek smirked,

"That's my secret but let me tell you I wrought and re-wrought all those papers a thousand times and all you have to know babe is that I plan to wake up with my girl tomorrow morning and spend all boxing day with her," I smiled,

"I'd like that."

"Oh and," he paused letting me hang in suspense,

"And what?" I asked breath hitching and he closed the door walking over he scooped me up and laid me on the bed, "I plan to rock her world all night." He whispered huskily in my ear breath making it tingle before he licked it and I got aroused,

"Mmm I'd like that too." He smirked down at me kissing me hard and I kissed him back with equal lust. He was right he did rock my world that night I won't get into to much detail but hearing him scream my name as he cums just makes me want another go at sex with Derek. But only Derek and Derek was going to be with me forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**The ring, Chloe's dress and the puppy are on my profile!**


End file.
